A very Halloween Love Story
by LilyKrishnan
Summary: Halloween has always been a bad day for Harry. It was the day his parents were killed and even at Hogwarts it was generally the day when his adventures started. What if it was different during his 6th year?  Written for "First Kiss Challenge".  H/Hr


Author's note:  
>Hi, this fan fiction was written for "First Kiss Challenge" by "Hufflepuffluv" in "Harry Potter Fan-fiction Challenges Forum".<br>This is the first time I wrote a romantic one-shot. This was actually written to be included in an AU universe in which Hermione turned out to be Sirius Black's biological daughter but it can also stand alone. This full fiction was typed on my iPhone because there was some problem with my laptop's keyboard.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius will still be alive. All this belongs to the great J., I am just a 15 year old playing with her universe weaving my own fantasies along with it. :)<p>

* * *

><p>It was around 11: 30 PM but Hermione Black was walking through the seventh floor corridor. She was anxiously waiting for 12 o'clock to come. It was Halloween the next day. But that was not why she was waiting for midnight. it was because her secret admirer would finally confess to her.<br>Ever since her sixth year at Hogwarts started, someone had been sending her anonymous love letters. It seemed like some amateur poet had been composing it because they did not exactly rhyme but yet she felt that the person who was sending it really loved her.

One of it read:  
>Storm clouds are grey,<p>

As are your pretty eyes.

You may not know it,

But someone loves you too.

She desperately wanted to know who was sending those letters. It was surely a person at Hogwarts because all the letters were delivered by school owls.

She desperately hoped that it was Harry who had been sending her those letters. She had a crush on Harry from her second year onwards, way before she had known that they were distantly related. Well, being a Black had its advantage of being stunningly beautiful and also of being a very powerful witch, but it had the disadvantage of being related to almost all the wizards.

Finally she had reached the Astronomy Tower where she had agreed to meet the anonymous letter writer. She briefly wondered what her father, Sirius Black, who besides having been a Marauder when he was younger was presently the Head Auror in the Ministry of Magic and also a very rich Duke, would think about her late night adventure. Will he be happy that she was following in his footsteps of being a Marauder or will he go psycho over the fact that she was walking around late at night in a deserted Hogwarts especially with Voldemort's return and Death Eaters like her psychotic aunt Bellatrix on the loose?

Just then she realized that she was all alone in the Astronomy Tower. 'Was all this a gigantic hoax?', she wondered. Then with a touch of paranoia creeping in, she wondered whether it was some far-fetched scheme by the Death Eaters to kidnap her, after all she was the Head Auror's daughter and Harry Potter's best friend.

That was when she heard the door to the Tower close. Yet there was no one there. She pulled out her wand, if anyone was trying to kidnap her, she most certainly put up a fight.

Just then, she heard a voice calling "Hermione! You came! It is alright, it is just me." She saw Harry pulling off his invisibility cloak and standing there in the partial darkness, the faint moonlight from the almost full moon glinting off his messy black hair and giving his face a pale glow against which his intense, emerald green eyes stood in contrast.

"Was is you, Harry? The one who sent-".

"Sent those letters?"

Hermione nodded. Yes, it was me, 'Mione. I knew that you are really the one meant for me", said Harry softly.

"Oh, Harry", said Hermione as she ran to hug him.

"Hermione, I love you", murmured Harry hugging her back.

"I love you too, Harry, forever and always", said Hermione softly, deeply inhaling Harry' s strong and masculine smell.

Just then, they heard the clock striking twelve in the background."This is the best Halloween ever", murmured Harry just before their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

The new couple was so involved among themselves that they never noticed two dark shapes standing in the doorway to the Astronomy Tower.

"Sirius owes me 30 galleons, I told him that they both would get together before Christmas this year but he told me that they will realise their feelings only by seventh year", said Tonks to her patrolling companion Ron Weasley.

"I'm happy for them. It is time that they finally got together, I've had enough of them throwing furtive glances at each other all the time. Though Parvati now owes me 5 galleons", replied Ron.

* * *

><p>~ THE END ~<p>

Harmony forever 3


End file.
